a broken ink well
by Tomoe Mami
Summary: Maybe her blade had sunk in a little too far into this stranger's neck. Now he's bleeding to death and she's more confused than ever. Where are the healers? Also, that woman needs to stop laughing like that. It's not helping.
1. reality is screwed

Sōta, her Creator, had helped her Master.

But Setsuna had still killed herself.

This she had seen. And Altair wasn't happy. At all. The "Military Uniform Princess" continued her plan, distorting the realities of several other fan-made worlds. She intended to bring other Creations in to help destroy this world.

At least, that's what she told them to begin with. Her actual plan was far more devastating than they could comprehend. Altair's only ally presently was Blitz Talker, but he and his gravity bullets should do the job nicely. Until she managed to sway the knight, Alicetaria, to her side.

Right now, she had challenged Selesia Upitiria of Elemental Symphony. Not that she cared, but Selesia had gotten separated from Charon and was by herself. The princess made a decent attempt to fight her, but Altair destroyed Vogelchevalier with Holopscion. She stood, mocking Selesia, as the princess lunged, sword drawn.

Even as Selesia lunged, sword at the ready, she saw her surroundings glitch. She didn't know what was going on, but guessed it was an after-effect of Holopscion. How wrong she turned out to be. The princess materialized in the room of a teenage boy, her blade entering his neck.

Selesia's eyes flicked around rapidly, unable to see her original opponent. Taking her sword out of his neck, she looked on for a second, horrified, as blood poured out of the wound. She dropped the bloodied weapon and grabbed the first towel she could find, holding it against the gash.

Not stopping for his name, she began speaking in a hurry. "Please forgive me…? I thought you were still my opponent, a princess in a military uniform. I'm so sorry." While she was trying to staunch the blood flow, her thoughts were racing. _Where are the healers? He could die_.

Not wanting to disrupt the young woman's efforts in her attempt to save him, the boy nodded, though his eyes were wide from the pain. Despite his desire not to express his discomfort, he couldn't help but groan.

"Sōta..." He managed to croak out.

She glanced at him. "Pardon me?"

"My name… Sōta..."

The redhead's eyes widened in realization and she bowed her head. "Thank you very much. I'm Selesia Upitiria."

Before either of them could understand what was going on, there was another girl sitting on the windowsill, laughing her head off.

"Um… could you stop that?" Selesia asked.


	2. SSCC

The girl with cat eyes and fangs tilted her head so sharply Selesia thought she would break her neck. "Oh, oh, oh, why would I do that? I'm enjoying what I see."

Selesia grit her teeth in frustration, but continued pressing the towel against Sōta's neck, hoping the blood slowed. "If you won't stop, can you help me with this?" The redhead persevered, only to watch in disbelief as the girl leaned back and fell from the window. "Oi!" Selesia shouted, wondering if she was alright.

Laughter was heard from the street below. "Oh, oh, don't worry about me, warrior."

The laughter drew the attention of two other Creations, one of whom was passing by when he heard the manic noise. The purple-haired man strolled past the laughing girl, before jumping up to the window and perched on it.

"Why do you laugh at another's misfortune?" He called down roughly.

The girl turned, the right side of her fringe covering her right eye. "Afraid I'll laugh at you?" She mocked, framing her face with her gloved hands. "Magane Chikujoin," she added, introducing herself.

Yuya wasn't going to fall for her bait. He had an idea about what her abilities were. Bringing out the spirit who was a curse to him, Yuya and Hangaku prepared to fight Magane. However, she fled in the chaos as the army arrived to detain them.

"You'll see me again." Yuya heard her call as she disappeared into the shadows of the night.

"What a waste." Yuya dematerialized Hangaku and submitted to being put in an army vehicle and taken to a secret location. Once there, he along with Selesia and Meteora, the Creation who had entered the house the normal way, sat with Sōta.

They listened to Kikuchiara Aki explain the reason behind the SSCC. Aki went on to say they had no idea about how to go about the abnormal situation and had thought it best to intervene when Magane started causing a fuss. She began showing them pictures of Yuya's first fight with Blitz Talker and images of Altair flying in the sky.

The Major from before led Takashi Matsubara, Masaaki Nakanogane and his Creation, Rui Kanoya, and Ayano Kouura in. They were also filled in on what they'd missed.

Aki requested of all of the Creators to help them find the other Creations as soon as they could. Takashi agreed they'd help.


	3. hostage

Aki started wrapping up their discussion and everyone stood up. One by one, they left the building which they believed was a well hidden secret. However, shouts of surprise from the soldiers outside drew those who were still inside out faster.

Altair.

She was hovering in mid-air. She'd found them. How had she found this place? Aki had reassured them it was not known about to those lower than her in rank.

But it seemed Altair, or the Military Uniform Princess, had her own ways of finding out information and would not divulge those any time soon. They were trapped.

Trapped between a rock and a hard place, particularly so when everyone realized Altair had focused her gaze on Takashi. Her stare was quite predatory, so the soldiers hustled around the Creator of Selesia in order to protect him.

But even the added protection didn't do much. Altair swooped down and grabbed Takashi with one hand, before taking to the skies again. Ayano cried out to her best friend, but Altair was out of earshot in seconds.

Disorganized and guilty that they'd let one of the Creators be taken by their enemy, the army turned to Aki for her guidance. Likewise, Aki was caught off guard, but she recovered her composure quicker than the men working under her. She hurried back into the building to discuss what had happened with the other officials. Needless to say, they weren't impressed, but they understood the importance of retrieving a very vital person.

* * *

Elsewhere, hidden underground, Altair had Takashi bound with rope. His hands and feet were also tied. She was rambling on about world conquest, but Takashi was growing tired of listening to it. He didn't dare say that, though. He didn't want to be killed before he could escape this place.

"Do you know why I singled you out?" Altair suddenly turned and threw a question in Takashi's face.

He didn't know, nor did he want to know. But he had a feeling his captor was going to tell him anyway, whether he wanted her to or not. Takashi sighed silently.

Altair continued, not caring about her victim's feelings. "I targeted you because you're the Creator of that red-haired princess."

With a start, Takashi realized she meant Selesia. Had they fought prior to him being introduced to Selesia, Meteora and Yuya? It seemed liked it and it'd explain the bitter feelings.


	4. retrieval attempt

Noticing his startled jump, Altair focused her attention on her captive fully. "Selesia is obviously an important person in your world so, by removing you, there goes any chance of her powering up."

This statement caused Takashi to mentally sweat-drop. There was no way she knew about his special upgrade for Selesia, surely? If she did, however, was she some kind of time traveller?

Nah, that couldn't be right. What they knew of her was that she was a spin-off of another game's character that Setsuna had drawn. But if they reversed what they thought they knew, things were grim.

Because if she was able to work out their long-term goal, they were pretty much screwed. To test his theory, Matsubara responded to her claim with a question of his own.

"What are your own goals, aside from crushing every world?"

Altair quietened, reluctant to answer her captive's deceptive query. "I want to see Setsuna again," came her hushed reply, her voice whisper soft with grief.

The Creation's emotions were still very raw regarding her Creator's death. She didn't even want to talk about Setsuna, so inside she was seething that the focus of the interrogation had been turned around.

* * *

Since it had been too late to attempt a retrieval that night, Aki had instead set up a retrieval team and told them to be ready the next morning. Morning came and Aki was standing outside Sōta's house early, with the team nearby.

"She is dangerous and will kill you." The woman warned her companions: the team consisting of the remaining Creators and the Creations. They acknowledged her warning with serious nods, but she continued, as if ignoring them.

"It won't matter if you're human or not, if you're stuck, get away from her as soon as you possibly can."

At this comment, they glanced at each other, their eyes widening. This was what Aki meant by "she was dangerous"? Now they truly understood, reassuring the woman they would take all necessary precautionary measures against Altair.

The government official didn't seem convinced still, but smiled faintly and sent them off.

The team had no idea what Altair's lair would look like or if she had any other Creations working with her aside from Blitz Talker. They didn't even know if the wildcard, Magane, had entered an alliance with her in place of Alicetaria.

There were so many variables and unknowns.


	5. behind her back

The team split up, separating into Creator and Creation pairs – Selesia paired up with Ayano in order to protect her. Rui chose to be Sōta's guard, while Yuya decided to protect Masaaki. Meteora acted as a back-up for Sōta, in case Rui's mech was overwhelmed by the allies Altair had.

They split up completely, each group heading in a different direction in order to find any trace of where Altair might be hiding. None of them were sure how soon they would find any evidence or clues that would lead them to their prey.

Yuya whistled. "I want some fun."

Yuya and Masaaki searched randomly in the centre of the city, not knowing if they were looking in the right area.

They didn't realize they were being watched by Blitz Talker. The gravity bullet user didn't like how close they were to Altair's lair, but said nothing for the moment. Though Blitz was an ally of Altair's, he was only really in this whole wretched business of hers because he wanted to bring back his deceased daughter. A daughter he had had to kill when the enemy got their hands on her and fitted her with a bomb.

Oh, how mad with grief he'd been when he held her lifeless body in his arms after firing the shot. But since materializing in this world and realizing he had a Creator, he worked behind Altair's back with Ryuuga to be able to bring Erina back to life.

Ryuuga had a plan.

A plan he happened to approve of. But he wouldn't say a word to Altair, didn't want the real enemy to know what he was planning. Blitz observed his supposed foes again and wondered if he should tell them.

He thought for a few minutes more, before finally approaching them.

Masaaki grimaced and hid behind Yuya, who eyed the pistol wielder in distaste. "What do you want?" Yuya's drawl was sharp.

Blitz put away his special weapon and held his gloved hands up, symbolizing he was here in peace. "I came to warn you about Altair… and my Creator's plan."

Yuya continued eyeing the other warily, knowing they were supposed to be enemies. Somehow, he realized they weren't, but still guarded himself and Masaaki in case they were ambushed by another Creation.

"What of Altair? Won't she know you're here?"

Blitz sighed. "I wasn't on her side to begin with."


	6. silver tongue

Yuya hesitated, caught off guard by the comment. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation playing out in front of him. "Altair seems pretty sharp mentally. Don't you think she'll know you've betrayed her?" He asked at length.

"I'm sure she'll know. I don't think she'll act immediately, though." Blitz answered. He had come to realize that, even while only her ally for a short while, she never acted straight away unless she had a reason to.

Masaaki cleared his throat a little. "What's your Creator's plan?"

Blitz turned his eyes toward the other Creator. "To resurrect Erina."

Masaaki looked at Blitz properly. "Erina?"

"My daughter. Villains got her before I arrived here and I was forced to kill her." Blitz recounted a bit of his past, feeling he could trust these people. Regarding Altair, though, he was still deciding what he should do. He didn't really want to stay under her, as she didn't treat him like an equal.

Blitz wasn't sure if he should act like he was still her ally, but actually be a double crosser; change sides; or stay with Altair, but make it clear to the others he had no quarrel with them.

Yuya cast his eyes down and muttered something inaudible, while Masaaki clearly apologized for Blitz's loss. Blitz shook his head: he understood their intentions, but didn't want their sympathy. Together with Ryuuga, he could bring his precious daughter back to him.

That was all he cared about… and getting home again. He could care less for the humans of this world otherwise. The gang boss kept hearing Altair calling them gods, but how could they be all powerful beings? Yes, they had created him and the other Creations, but he was pretty sure that was ultimately all they could do.

Bringing his head up, Yuya looked straight at the other Creation. "What will your plan be?" The spirit wielder knew the longer Blitz stayed away from Altair, when she had obviously sent him on a job, the more suspicious she would get.

"It would probably be wise I change sides." Blitz answered, pondering what his decision would mean and if it would affect his plan with Ryuuga. Deciding to keep up the act lest Altair was in the vicinity, he retrieved his pistol and smirked faintly when Yuya held up his staff.

"This will be the end game, my friend."


	7. machinations

Blitz and Yuya began their staged fight, not noticing that people were starting to watch while Masaaki tried to keep them at a distance. One of the onlookers must have called the police, who then called Aki. The woman showed up and gazed between Masaaki and the Creations.

"What happened?" The government official asked, looking firmly at the Creator.

Masaaki waved his hands placatingly, trying to reassure Aki no harm was meant. "It's not what you think; it's not a real fight."

The woman raised an eyebrow, intrigued as to what the reason could be. _Hmm…_

"It's staged," Masaaki whispered.

Aki watched the fight closely and realized Masaaki was telling the truth. Blitz was firing haphazardly, while Yuya wasn't blocking all of Blitz's punches. But she was curious as to why they were having a mock fight… and more to the point, so close to people who could watch them.

* * *

Selesia and Ayano walked down the footpath. Ayano was gushing about how nice it was to have met Selesia, while Selesia kept up her guard.

As a joint Creation between Takashi and Ayano, it humbled Selesia to meet both of the people who created her. She hoped she would be able to protect both of them to the best of her abilities. So far, though, she hadn't done a good enough job to protect Takashi.

That was why she worked now to try and find Takashi and apologize for her slowness. Selesia wanted to prove to him she could protect him efficiently. Keeping her hand on her sword, she continued to watch every area, every nook and shadow like a hawk.

"We'll get him back."

* * *

Elsewhere, Altair was seething still as she stormed out of the room. How dare this human turn her questioning back on her?! How dare he!

If it wasn't for Setsuna, she wouldn't have been able to materialize here in this world. These humans, these gods, should be more grateful world change was coming about. She may be delusional for behaving this way, but it felt real to her.

 _All I want is to see Setsuna…_ The white-haired Creation thought, wanting to cry at how hard life was for taking Setsuna away from her. She hated this world and the worlds of the other Creations. They had it so much better than her. Why couldn't they suffer like she was at the moment?

 _Why only me?_


	8. likenesses

_Warnings for violence and LGBTQIA themes_.

* * *

Her emotions overwhelmed her and she started sobbing as she stopped dead in the tunnel. Angry with grief, she fisted a hand and slammed it against the brick wall, her crying becoming louder.

Since she hadn't gone that far from Takashi's room, she knew he would be able to hear. But she found she didn't care about the human, the 'god' of Selesia, and what he thought about her. All she cared about, all she wanted was a way to bring Setsuna back. Altair realized she was probably what the humans called a lesbian, but that didn't matter to her.

* * *

While Altair was having a breakdown and Blitz and Yuya were fighting, the knight – Alicetaria – was minding her own business. She had found her Creator and had several open discussions with Takarada about the future of her world.

Gai had offered for her to stay at his house. She agreed; being the knight she was, she had to be polite, even if she was confrontational in another timeline. The talks she had had with her Creator left her with a lot of thinking to reflect on.

If she was approached by Altair, would she join her or stay by herself?

* * *

Back at the fight, Blitz and Yuya had ceased their staged battle. Blitz had determined Altair wasn't coming to find him, so there was no need for the falseness to continue.

"I am mildly surprised." The pistol wielder admitted in his gruff tone. He had somewhat expected it, however slight.

Aki raised an eyebrow. "Mildly surprised or not, you were putting civilians in danger." She scolded the Creation. "And you..." The government official turned to Yuya. "I'm disappointed in you even agreeing to the mock battle."

Yuya bowed his head. "Sorry." He genuinely sounded it, so Aki let him off.

* * *

Like Alicetaria, Magane hadn't been heard from since the beginning of this fiasco. After escaping from Yuya in the dead of night, the word manipulator had killed a bookstore owner. She had also found her own Creator, but wasn't as amiable as the other Creations were.

Magane killed him, too. After torturing him, of course. She was just that type of person, who would deceive with lies and stab you in the back just as fast. The trickster was sure her profile was on the news by now and her information filed with that pompous woman from the government office.


	9. an open heart

_For anyone thinking I'd forgotten Mamika, fear not. I hadn't; just had to find the right spot to put her into the storyline. :D_

* * *

In all of the chaos going on, because of Altair, Mamika had been left to walk the streets alone. She didn't like being lonely; all she wished for was that someone would come for her and take her in from the blackness of night.

"How… where… I don't recognize this..." The heroine of the magical girl anime series, "Magical Slayer Mamika", looked very lost. It was like her Tokyo, but different at the same time. Mamika didn't know how she had gotten here, either.

The young girl saw an armoured knight walk past with a man beside her. "Excuse me!"

* * *

Alicetaria stopped when she heard the child's voice and glanced to her left. There was a young girl, dressed in magical girl clothes. The knight noticed the desperation in her eyes, so she turned towards her.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Alicetaria asked.

The girl nodded. "Please… My name's Mamika." Mamika knew the age old quote: "Don't talk to strangers." But in this situation, she was on her last bit of physical strength. Measures had to be taken.

"Could I have some food, please?" She begged.

Alicetaria shared a glance with her Creator. Gai shrugged, jerking his head at her.

"It's up to you," he murmured, knowing he had to let his Creation decide. He'd quickly become aware of how fast Alicetaria could snap. Gai knew it was only because she had had a bad day, but he played it safe from now on. He would rather not die today.

Alicetaria raised an eyebrow, unsure of why her Creator was letting her make the decision.

However, she knew Mamika needed an answer. So, she turned to the young girl and spoke. "If you want, come with us. My Creator has plenty of food, so you won't miss out at all."

* * *

Takashi grinned to himself after Altair had left in a seething, emotional mess. He'd found her weak point; now all he had to do was get back to the others and inform them. But he suspected it wouldn't be as easy as that.

Once she'd calmed, Altair locked his door.

Now how was he going to get out? Matsubara groaned mentally. _There went that plan_ , he thought, a little desperately. There had to be some way for him to escape… _Oh, maybe the gravity bullet guy!_ As an idea came to him, he dismissed it just as swiftly. _He's hers_.


	10. admission

While he walked with Rui and Meteora, Sōta struggled over his previous relationship with Setsuna as her friend. He wished he had been able to stop those other people from even saying those hurtful comments about her. Sōta knew he had helped Setsuna, but couldn't understand why she had left.

Despite Meteora keeping watch from the air and Rui guarding his back in Gigas Machina, Sōta felt alone right now. More alone than he had ever felt; was this how Setsuna felt despite his attempts to help her? He wasn't sure, but it seemed like it.

"Oh, Setsuna..." He mumbled.

Meteora had descended without him realizing and she had caught the murmuring. "Setsuna…? Do you know her, Sōta?"

The boy jumped, startled by Meteora's sudden appearance. "Ah, yeah… I… befriended her… a few years ago." Sōta was incredibly twitchy, Meteora noticing his fingers spasming, the hand over his brown hair.

From her observations, it wasn't too hard to put two and two together. "You helped her with Altair's creation." It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

Knowing he'd been sprung, Sōta sighed heavily, the exhale filled with weariness. "Yeah. I created Altair, but she sees it as the reverse."

"Setsuna created Altair and you were the master?" Meteora deduced, thinking of how they could use this information to their advantage.

Sōta nodded, exhausted from having to keep this knowledge to himself for so long. He was worried the others wouldn't appreciate or tell him things any more and sighed.

"I doubt the others will be too irritated," Meteora reassured, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. He had been through a lot, she could tell, and seemed to take Altair's quest of destruction as a consequence of his actions.

But they would now be able to create a plan.

"Let's head back. Aki needs to know this information." The spellcaster added, turning and waiting for Sōta. "Rui!" She called to the young mech pilot. Gigas Machina faced her and waved a bulky hand. Meteora smiled, before continuing. "We're heading back to the base. We've got intelligence to share quickly."

"Okay." Rui answered and powered up Gigas Machina. He took off first, flying in the direction of the building Aki had made the SSCC's base.

Meteora glanced at Sōta again, concerned for the teen's state. "Everything will be alright. We'll be able to stop Altair, but it won't be easy."


	11. return and betrayal

Blitz had returned to Altair's side, after being cautioned by Aki. She'd asked him to let them know of any developments regarding Altair, to which he promised he would. As he walked into Altair's lair once again, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

It wouldn't do to be anxious around Altair, as she could pick up on mood changes instantly, he had learned. He watched as her head jerked up from its lowered position. The silver-haired woman turned slowly as Blitz approached her.

"You were longer than necessary," she commented.

Her eyes were analyzing him, he noted.

Blitz nodded. "Yes," he answered evenly. "My reconnaissance ended in a fight." He wouldn't tell her more than what was needed; he didn't want her knowing his plans, after all.

"Oh? With who?" She sounded only mildly interested, but he could tell she was faking it. That's who she was.

"Yuya," came the response as he walked off to stock up on gravity bullets. He drew the line at telling her anymore, since she was very cunning and could read between the lines. And that was exactly what he didn't want.

Blitz locked the door to his room and exhaled.

* * *

By the time Aki had rendezvoused with the other groups and passed on the information Blitz had given her, Selesia had broken down. She barely knew her Creator, Matsubara, but this was disgraceful.

 _He wants to kill Charon?_ Selesia had been alarmed by this revelation and still was. _Why Matsubara?_ The redhead couldn't believe the words that played back over and over in her mind. Did her Creator see them as nothing but pawns? Furious with anger and grief, her grip on her sword tightened until her knuckles were white.

Selesia wouldn't let her Creator get away with this. Never.

* * *

Magane was out wandering the streets again, as she was want to do. The trickster didn't seem to care that wanted posters were plastered on poles and walls everywhere she looked.

It appeared that her reputation as a killer with words was spreading: civilians were obviously too scared to report her.

That was fine, she decided, as she chuckled darkly. She didn't want to end up behind bars, anyway. Her way of doing things was working just fine. Magane held up her hands, trying to remember how many people she'd killed by this point.

She gave up after ten, shrugging.


	12. departure

Selesia waited an hour before she left her companions behind for good. She regretted leaving them and not saying anything, but she was determined not to let her Creator have his way with Charon. He was her closest ally, after all, and she wasn't sure if he'd even arrived here.

The redhead had no idea where she would find Altair's lair, but was hoping she had the chance to run into Blitz. Selesia wanted to thank him for passing on the information and aimed to join him as a rogue Creation.

She knew he had sided with her group, but was sure that could be changed with some persuasion. The former pilot didn't want to associate with Rui and the others anymore because they reminded her too much of the good times she'd had with Charon. And if Charon was being threatened, then she didn't want good memories any more.

Selesia didn't want good memories, period. If this was how Matsubara was going to treat his Creations, then she wanted out. In fact, she'd be happy to die by another's weapon, that's how down she felt. She paused for a moment, considering the weapon she did have on her body.

And that was when she realized someone was watching her, had been watching her the entire time. Her hand flew to her sword, fingers gripping the handle firmly in case she needed to use it. "Who's there?" Selesia challenged the night.

The sound of delighted humming made itself heard.

"!" Selesia became alarmed, knowing who this was. "Show yourself, Magane!" She exclaimed, trying to hold her nerves together. The redhead knew all about Magane, the reality-rejecter. But she hadn't expected to meet her while she was all alone.

This was bad.

 _Very_ bad.

… _Man, I hope Blitz finds me in time_ , Selesia thought as Magane appeared out of the shadows.

"Oh, oh, oh, look who it is. I wasn't expecting to see you here." Magane opened the conversation, seeming amiable.

Selesia grit her teeth, trying to not fall for the bait. She knew from Yuya's fight with her, the trickster had the ability to twist reality with her words. She was determined to resist biting back.

"Oh, oh, oh, come on… What if I told you you would get killed by your own sword?" Magane pressed.

Unable to stop herself, Selesia countered: "I would not!"

Magane merely grinned devilishly.


	13. death

Selesia's sword shot out of its sheath, before she could berate herself for falling for Magane's trap and appeared in the trickster's hands. Magane held it up, as if examining it.

"Oh, oh, oh… It's a fine weapon you had." The dark-haired girl almost preened at her own words.

 _Sadist_ , Selesia thought, tensing. She narrowed her eyes in concentration, watching for any movements from her foe. The only problem was that Selesia had never faced Magane in combat before. She had no idea how the reality-rejecter reacted to life or death situations.

The redhead was about to learn, _very_ quickly.

Magane made to lower the stolen sword, but then darted forward so fast Selesia could barely track her. Ripping the sheath off from around her waist, Selesia countered Magane's strike with a parry of her own.

Magane jumped back, eyes widening in delight. "You are talented... oh, oh, oh. All the better to end you." A burst of laughter escaped her mouth and she leaped into the fray again, sword ready to slice.

They danced, parried and struck until exhaustion started overwhelming Selesia. This surprised her, since being the pilot of a mech meant top form. Magane drove the sword through the redhead's chest, the blade entering her heart.

Selesia froze and coughed up blood, reaching feebly with one hand to try and pull the blade out. Magane's laughter echoed through the night and she released her grip on the sword, walking away.

Collapsing, Selesia heard: "You witch!" before Blitz was at her side. He kneeled and cradled her upper body the best he could. "Selesia, I'm so sorry. You came looking for Matsubara, didn't you?" When she tried to respond, he tched a: "No, don't move."

"I wanted answers..."

Blitz regretted watching an ally die in front of him.

* * *

The next morning, the group staying with Aki was surprised when Selesia never showed up for the meeting. Aki herself thought the mech pilot would have been first to the discussion since they were trying to free her Creator.

Aki barely flinched when her mobile started ringing. She glanced at the caller id, her eyes widening at seeing Blitz's number. "Yes?" She answered it after discerning who it was.

"Sōta's reveal will have to wait," Blitz cut to the chase. He informed the government official of the events that transpired last night.

"… Oh… Well, that explains why she's unavailable."


	14. variables

"Yeah," Blitz answered, his voice still heavy with regret. He hadn't been able to do anything for Selesia, except watch as she died and vanished in front of him. He hated himself right now.

A moment of silence passed between the two, before Aki spoke again. "Could you attend the meeting we're having in her place? I'll understand if you don't want-"

"I would, if only for you lot; the allies I made." Blitz interrupted Aki before she could finish her sentence. "But I can't, unfortunately. Altair keeps hassling me as to why I went out again after it took me a while to return to the lair already. I'm sorry for letting you down."

"I wondered when she would become suspicious. It took her longer than anticipated. We tracked you; it's perfectly fine."

* * *

Elsewhere, Altair had run into Alicetaria and her Creator and was using Mamika as a hostage to get her point across. Gai had warned Alicetaria about Altair, so she ran when she appeared.

Altair made a scoffing noise and her gaze was smug in her victory. "Was that really a wise idea? Without your knight to fight for you, you'll become mine."

"I sincerely doubt that," Gai countered, having no intention of joining the enemy he saw before him.

Altair laughed once more. "You are responsible for the evils of the knight's world, are you not?" She cleverly asked in her plan to appeal to Gai's empathy to get him to join her.

Gai hesitated. "… Yes, but, I'm fully aware Alicetaria can get rid of them. She is strong enough by herself."

* * *

Since losing Selesia and with Blitz unable to join them in her place, Aki concluded the meeting would have to go ahead regardless. "Sōta, when you're ready, please start."

Sōta stepped forward, nervous. "… Um… I-I knew Setsuna a few years ago." The teen started to stammer out, feeling reassured Meteora was watching him, smiling, but silent. She had promised to be his strength when he felt he was at his weakest.

"We first met online as writing buddies, but then decided to meet in real life at a convention."

"Is that where she got the idea for Altair?" Aki prompted. Sōta nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "Go on." Aki's tone softened, realizing she wasn't helping.

"She started being bullied after that, when MUP was released. I… wanted to… I stood by."


	15. forward with the plan

The room went dead silent when Sōta finished his story. He kept his eyes fixed on the floor as he spoke, unable to force himself to meet anybody's eyes.

Yuya's voice broke the silence. "You're pathetic."

Ayano's eyes widened. "Yuya!"

Meteora frowned. "I believe this situation isn't entirely black and white." She noted. "Things work differently in this world, after all."

"The thing is," Aki said with a sigh, "in your worlds, evil can be easily defeated. In this world, overcoming evil isn't about beating a villain back with a sword. Sometimes, there is no winning."

Yuya looked uneasy. "Still, couldn't he have done something?"

"I could have." Sōta numbly cut off Aki's response. "I couldn't have stopped the bullies, but I should have supported her."

"But you can't now." All eyes fell on Meteora and she looked slightly embarrassed. "Maybe you could have done something, but there's nothing to be done now; Setsuna's gone. We need to focus on stopping Altair instead of regretting what might have been."

"She's right." Masaaki said. "We can't change what happened, but we can save our future."

Rui chimed in. "Don't beat yourself up over it!"

Sōta allowed a shaky smile. "Thank you…"

* * *

The clicking sound of his lock opening prompted Matsubara to grab his cell's chair. He was ready to bash Altair's brain in with it when the door swung open to reveal someone else.

"Blitz Talker?" In his astonishment, he lowered his weapon. The moment the Creation stepped toward him, he hefted the chair once more. "Get back!"

Blitz made an impatient sound. "We don't have time for this. When Altair finds out that you're missing, we'll both be in trouble."

When Matsubara didn't budge, he groaned and grabbed the Creator by the wrist and dragged him out of the cell. The chair dropped to the ground with a loud clatter.

"Why are you doing this?" Matsubara questioned, stumbling after the Creation. Wasn't Blitz an enemy? "Where's Selesia? Did she convince you to do this?"

Blitz didn't say anything, but Matsubara could feel the grip on his wrist tighten. If it was possible, his heart would have beaten even faster. "Where is Selesia?" He repeated. "Is she with the other Creations?"

"Selesia's dead." It was all Blitz said. It was all Matsubara needed to hear.

Blitz picked him up and they flew in silence as Altair's infuriated scream arose behind them.


	16. charon

Even while they were flying above the city, Blitz couldn't stop the groans of pain slipping out of his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Matsubara asked, not liking the situation. Had Altair pulled a fast one on Blitz before he'd arrived to free him?

A painful exhale as Blitz answered. "She got my liver. I won't last long enough to see the final battle. Give my apologies to the others."

"!" Matsubara's eyes widened as he took this information in. He realized it had been wrong of him to still class Blitz as an enemy. "… I will. Thanks for helping."

* * *

Charon had literally just joined Aki's team an hour ago. Like Selesia, he was disillusioned with fighting, only doing so to try and keep the peace in their world. Aki had convinced him, however, that he would have to fight in order to get back to his world for good.

So imagine his wrath when he learned his comrade-in-arms and fellow mech pilot was dead.

"Who killed her?" His voice was low, quiet, but the humans could tell he was seething. "Was it one of the enemy?" If it was, he would tear them apart. Selesia, he had grown up with; they had fought side by side for years. Losing her meant he lost a part of his soul.

Aki nodded, barely flinching when his eyes trained on her. "It was the wildcard, Magane. We believe Altair made a deal with her, to which she agreed to, provided she could remain rogue."

There was silence from Charon, but the humans became more than a little worried when Charon bared his teeth like an animal. "I'll kill her," he growled out at length. No one should have touched Selesia.

"You're quite welcome to… if you can," Aki countered. Charon appeared bewildered. "She has the power to reject reality: if you deny something she says, it becomes real and she can use it against you, for example."

Ah, yes. He'd heard of people with that kind of power; he would just have to be very careful not to fall for her trap.

"That line of thinking is exactly what caused Selesia's death. She fell for the same ruse, despite saying she wouldn't." Ayano informed him, holding her ground when Charon glanced at her.

Hmm… That changed things, he realized. He turned away from them for a moment and thought of another plan.


	17. short on time

Matsubara couldn't believe what he was hearing. Selesia had died looking for him because she thought he was going to kill Charon? He shook his head. "… No, that was never part of the plan," he admitted to Blitz. The pistol shooter looked ashamed; he had been deceived as well.

"What is going to happen now?" asked Matsubara to Blitz.

Blitz handed the Creator one of his pistols. "You need to get out of here and inform the others the end is near. It'll be either your world or us she takes out. God help us if it's your world. We wouldn't be able to return here for starters."

"What will you do now? Stay or leave?" Matsubara asked Blitz directly.

Blitz loaded his spare pistol, taking his time to consider his answer. "For now, since I've made my allegiances clear to Altair, I'll fight for you and your kind. She won't take kindly to that and will likely try to kill me herself. No matter what happens to me, you must get Mamika back to your side."

Pausing for a moment, Blitz called Mamika over. "This is one of the Creators. Altair deceived us all by giving me false information which caused the death of his Creation. Matsubara will help you get back to Alicetaria."

"Ready to leave?" Matsubara asked Mamika.

"Yes, please." The young girl trembled with fear. All she wanted was to be at Alicetaria's side again. She was grateful Blitz had been able to free her, but she was also ashamed that her being freed had cost the older man an injury.

Blitz seemed to read her fear and shook his head. "Don't worry about me, Mamika. Focus on helping the others. They'll need all the help they can get, believe me."

"Thank you once again, Blitz. I'm not sure what Altair would have done to me if I'd stayed there."

Matsubara spoke again, his tone down at the loss of his best Creation. "She would have killed you, like she did with Selesia."

"Are we going to meet again?" Matsubara asked directly of Blitz.

Blitz nodded at the man. He was a decent guy, so he found he liked him as a person. He and his own Creator were very honourable people. "If I survive the battle, yes." He paused and looked at the wound Altair had gotten off before she turned away from them.


	18. unknown creator

"I hope my faith in you pulling through ends well, Blitz." Matsubara commented as he stood up, watching as Blitz scouted the area for him and waved him on with one gloved hand.

Blitz observed them scurrying off, the other hand still clutching the wound. He knew it was his liver and felt himself starting to fade, but he willed himself to hold on. He had a job to complete and he would sure as hell complete it, if only for Matsubara.

"I'll do my best, Matsubara..." The gang boss answered at length. He heard footsteps and turned, pistol cocked.

Matsubara looked back at Blitz.

If he was being honest with himself, he was worried for the other man. He could tell by the slight grimace that Blitz was in pain. How much pain, he did not know. As much as he wanted to, though, he couldn't go back to help Blitz. Matsubara's mission was to make it back to Aki's territory.

Matsubara wanted to stay and rescue Blitz. But he needed to take the girl back to Aki. Torn, he gave an agonized exhale, before looking down. "Come on, let's go," he spoke softly to Mamika. Wrapping an arm around the school girl, he encouraged her to run as he ran beside her.

A muffled cry slipped out of his mouth and a tear down his face when he heard Blitz go down. _I'm such a coward_. He mentally beat himself up.

Matsubara ran towards the territory controlled by Aki. After a while of running, the pair encountered Sōta and the others, including Alicetaria. Ayano was overjoyed her best friend was back and hugged Matsubara, not realizing his sobbing was tears of guilt and remorse.

"Takashi?" The woman pushed her friend off of her to study him.

He kept shaking his head. "Blitz is gone..." His comment alarmed everyone. They asked how it was possible. "Magane." He shuddered just saying the name.

Matsubara looked upset and deeply troubled due to the loss of Blitz, as he had grown to consider the pistol shooter a friend. Now, however, they had to rally themselves stronger than ever as the end of the world loomed upon them.

Separating herself from the main group, Mamika was surprised when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around and looked at the woman before her.

"Hello, Mamika. I'm your Creator. Your world is my masterpiece."


	19. the end looms

The woman was tall with lavender hair and a bright red dress. "I'm going to try and help you lot win the battle."

The Creations cheered, while the remaining Creators looked anxious. What if this plan of Aki's didn't work? Was it worth it if Altair destroyed everything they knew?

A rumble shook the building and the Creators paled, while the Creations readied themselves for battle. The fate of the human world and their own worlds lay ultimately with them. They walked out of the building, prepared as they could ever be.

Altair hovered in the sky, watching and mocking.

Meteora remained inside, casting the spells to try and ensure victory. Since she was the spellcaster, she technically couldn't fight with the others. But she was fine with that; in her eyes, she was not much of a fighter anyway. In her own world, she was a NPC, so being able to help the others more than her original role allowed made her happy.

Yuya and his friend were the first to shoot up towards Altair, their spirits charging ahead of them. Sneering, she turned her gaze away. Like Hikayu, they wouldn't live long. Her swords flashed, but she frowned when they blocked her weapons.

"Why do you continue to fight?" Altair challenged them. Couldn't they see they were being wronged by these humans who called themselves gods? She was determined to set everything right, in her mind, at least. Why couldn't they see that? Were they that wholly arrogant?

"We fight because the humans have done nothing wrong!" Sho yelled back, as he glanced at Yuya. They were going to need more help. And fast. Altair's swords were pushing them back slowly but surely.

Yuya initiated contact with Rui. "Rui, can you come up and help? We're in trouble."

"On my way, Yuya." Rui activated his mech, Gigas Machina, and soared into the sky to help the spirit-wielders. Gigas Machina was a bulky mech, not streamlined like Selesia's had been. Regardless, Rui fired shots from his mech to distract Altair.

It worked, briefly.

"Do not distract me." She spoke in a voice of eerie calm, bringing Holopscion into view and playing a short melody.

"Rui!" Yuya yelled, panicking for the younger boy he'd come to view as a brother. "Get out of there!"

The warning was too late, however. Her swords flashed again and severed Gigas Machina's left arm.


	20. end of hope

It was here.

The final battle against Altair; that which held the fates of all their worlds in the balance. Would they truly be able to win this and, if not, what would happen then? Who else would they lose, if anyone?

They had to believe in themselves they'd win.

Gigas Machina's left arm had just been severed. Rui screamed, clutching his own left arm with his right hand as, unbalanced without Rui at the controls, Gigas Machina fell back to the ground.

"Rui!" Yuya yelled, glancing between the young pilot and their enemy.

Shit, they were screwed now. Unless Rui could overcome the pain and make a comeback, they wouldn't be able to try and utilize that special spell Meteora had in mind.

Altair merely smirked at their situation. "What are you going to do now, you fools?"

Yuya and Sho moved closer to each other, their spirits waiting. Yuya looked at Sho, wondering what he should do next. "Sho, we'll have to stall until Rui recovers." Yuya told his friend and rival, who looked back at him, then at Altair.

"Are you mad, Yuya?" Sho wasn't hearing this. There was no way Yuya would ask him to stall.

"Not mad, no." Yuya shook his head. It was the only plan he had until either Rui recovered or Alicetaria decided to help them by joining the battle herself. He snorted. _Stuck up knight_. Yuya was concerned about Sho, but also upset at himself. He had asked Rui to come up and help them and Altair had caught the kid off-guard.

It was his fault Rui was in great pain. His fault and his fault alone. Yuya was a warrior, but he always fixed his mistakes. And fix them he would. "We either stall or we go down to Rui," Yuya put the options on the figurative table before Sho.

"Then we help Rui," Sho responded strongly. He would not stall against this witch. She was far too powerful for his liking. As they both descended to help Rui, Sho caught sight of Sōta peeking out through the doors.

Seeing Rui down, he came out.

"No, Sōta!" Yuya barked, tone fearful. He didn't want to think what Altair would do to this child. Would she hurt him as well? The teen didn't quite hear the warning above the singing of swords.

One blade shot down, slicing through.

Sōta collapsed, dead.


End file.
